BTWF Intensity
by FriendlyWeirdo845
Summary: This is the start of a whole new era for the BTWF. I personally think this is better than my old BTWF fiction.
1. Chapter 1

BTWF (Part 8)

Gray and Boze are fighting backstage, with their girlfriends, Juvia and Sue, following close behind.

Benson: Hello everyone, we're here in Washington DC. Well, it looks like our Falls Count Anywhere match is going to start a little early. And a great start to our new show.

Naoko: That's right, this is BTWF Intensity, showing every Friday. On Mondays, we will have BTWF Octane.

Andy: And remember, Gray and Boze were both drafted to Intensity, and at the Hardcore Heaven PPV, they'll compete in a Hardcore Falls Count Anywhere Match.

Benson: Yeah, but this a great way to debut the new show of BTWF Intensity.

Gray got the upper hand with some knife edge chops and ramming Boze's head into a garage door. Gray then picked Boze up and rammed his head into a chest near the vending machine. Gray then picked Boze up again, but Boze hit some chops of his own and threw Gray into the vending machine. Some chips fell out of the machine. Boze opened up the bag, ate a couple of chips, and dumped the rest of the chips onto Gray. Boze then went for the cover.

Ref: 1…2

Gray kicked out and crawled out of the locker room. Boze kicked him in the gut and threw him into the entrance stage. Boze then hit a giant spinebuster on Gray and threw him off the stage and through a table that was already there. Boze then climbed up to the bottom of the titantron and hit a diving somersault leg drop on the back of Gray's head and went for another pin.

Ref: 1…2

Benson: I can't believe it. How the hell did Gray kick out of all that?

Andy: Must be his desire to win. Because, after Hardcore Heaven, Intensity will have tournaments to determine the holders of the new Tag Team, Women's, and World titles.

Naoko: Yeah, and we'll have the debuts of Bobobo Bobo, and the Yugi-Bro mans.

Boze, at that point had picked up Gray and was going for a suplex on the steel stage, but Gray hit a low blow on Boze and threw him to the ring. Gray then went under the ring, and found a steel chair. Gray hit Boze's back repeatedly. Gray then hit a German Suplex on Boze on the steel steps. Gray then took one of the steel steps off, put Boze face down on the steel steps, put the upper portion of the steps over Boze, and locked in the Sharpshooter.

Benson: Oh dear God! Boze is going to be broken in half.

Boze was screaming in pain, trying to reach the steel chair so he could get Gray off of him, but the combined weight of the steel steps and Gray made it near impossible. Sue then ran to the ring, and hit Gray on the back with the steel chair. Gray let Boze go, but glared at Sue, coming at her. Sue tried to run, but Juvia came from behind and clotheslined her on the back of the head. Gray then picked her up and absorbed the boos the crowd was giving him. Gray locked in the Hypothermia (Crippler Crossface) on Sue, but Boze got up and started punching the holy hell out of Gray. Boze then threw Gray into the steel steps. Boze then tried to hit a big boot on Gray, but Gray hit a flapjack on Boze that hit his head on the barricade. Gray then went for the pinfall.

Ref: 1…2

Boze kicked out and Gray almost threw a fit. Gray then got a table from under the ring and threw it into the ring. Gray then dragged Boze and threw him into the ring. Gray then kept booting Boze in the head and put him on the table. Gray then went to the top rope and connected with a diving headbutt on Boze, which sent him through the table. Gray then rolled over into a pin.

Andy: Wow! That has to be it.

Ref: 1…2

Benson: My God, what's wrong with these guys?

Naoko: I don't know. But, it makes this match all the more interesting.

Gray then mounts Boze and punches him until he starts bleeding. Gray then hits three German Suplexes on Boze and goes up to the top rope. Gray dives off, attempting another diving headbutt, but Boze puts his knees up. Boze then gets up, riles up the fans with some taunts, and goes for the Make Some Noise (Scissors Kick), but Gray counters with the Hypothermia (Crippler Crossface). Boze tries to fight out, but at the end, has no choice but to tap out.

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here's your winner, by submission, Gray Fullbuster. *Crowd boos*

Andy: Well, the fans aren't too happy about it, but Gray won this amazing match.

Benson: Yeah, but next, we have a match with the debuting Spongebob Squarepants.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

(Bo Dallas' theme song plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, now residing in Las Vegas, Nevada, the Inspirational Spongebob Squarepants. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

Naoko: Wow. The crowd doesn't even know whether to cheer or boo this guy.

(Super Crazy's theme song plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Juarez, Mexico, he is BTWF legend, Rodolfo. *Crowd cheers*

Benson: Well, that's Manny's dad. He's known for his trademark Split Legged Moonsault, which is what he used to win 2 BTWF Championships.

*Bell rings*

Rodolfo tries to meet Spongebob in the middle of the ring for a handshake. But, Spongebob shoots Rodolfo a creepy smile and slaps his hand away. Spongebob then kicks him in the gut a couple of times and throws him into the turnbuckle. Rodolfo lands on his feet and kicks Spongebob a couple of times in the legs and then throws him into the corner.

Rodolfo then hits a running dropkick in the corner and a side slam. When Rodolfo tries to go for the Reverse STO, Spongebob elbows him in the head a lot and hits him with a neckbreaker. Spongebob then hits a couple of running knee drops on Rodolfo's head and on the last one, he stands on his hands while shaking before he drops the knee on Rodolfo's face. Spongebob then covers Rodolfo for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Andy: Well, Spongebob is very aggressive, for a creepy looking weirdo.

Rodolfo kicks out and Spongebob shoves him into the corner and hits him with repeated clotheslines in the corner. Spongebob then throws him into another corner. Spongebob makes a funny pose and runs at him for a clothesline, but Rodolfo kicks him in the face, sending him down. Rodolfo then poses for the fans and goes for his signature Split Legged Moonsault. But, Spongebob gets his knees up, puts Rodolfo in a headlock, and hits the Running Spongebob-dog (Springboard Bulldog). Spongebob then goes for a relaxed cover.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Spongebob grabs a microphone and kneels to Rodolfo.

Spongebob: Rodolfo, you may be a legend, and a damn good legend, but tonight, you were just another washed up loser. Just like the Washington Redskins have been ever since Dan Snyder started running things. But, you can be a success again, all you have to do…is…BOLIEVE!

Spongebob then throws the mic at Rodolfo and does a victory lap around the ring.

Andy: What total disrespect he has towards his opponent, who's more of a legend than Spongebob might ever be.

Naoko: Nicely put, Mr. Positive.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

Rodolfo is shown in the back, sitting in a chair, looking defeated. Then, his son, Manny and the debuting Yugi-Bro Mans come up to him and push him to the ground.

Manny: Well, well, well. If it isn't my old, washed up, has been of a dad.

Joey: Yeah, bro. I mean, in my debut tonight, I'm not going to lose like you did.

Rodolfo: At least I have enough honor to admit when I make mistakes and lose. You guys are just a bunch of dishonorable wrestlers.

Yugi: Yo, who needs honor when you can make all this money, bro?

The Yugi-Bro Mans then attack Rodolfo and throw him down a flight of stairs while Manny laughs uncontrollably. The Yugi-Bro Mans look at Manny and beat him up too. They then triple fist bump and leave the ring.

*Back in the Ring*

Benson: What the hell is going on here?

Naoko: Apparently, Lisa Simpson has a new talk show on Intensity. She calls it "Lisa's Classroom".

Andy: I thought we were trying to get ratings, not lose them.

*The crowd boos while "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! At the Disco plays*

Lisa: Be quiet, you ignoramuses. Here I am, wasting my own time, here to enlighten all of you, and you idiot mouth breathers jeer and boo me. And as for my idiot father, who is literally a big buffoon, you all shower him with cheers and good graces.

*Crowds chants Homer rules, and Lisa's a Tool*

Lisa: Oh, I'm a tool. Is that the best name you hoodies in DC can come up with? My father may be in a match with the US Champion Shinji in a Tornado Tag Team Match against Mr. Money in the Bank, Kaworu, who is very handsome and smart, and that troublesome rapscallion, Duncan at Hardcore Heaven.

*Crowd continues to chant*

Lisa: Shut up! I'm not done speaking! I will be at Hardcore Heaven. Not in a match, but I will manage one of the smartest superstars I've ever seen in the BTWF, Stan Marsh, and I will lead him to the Cruiserweight Championship.

(Hit and Run by Lolo plays)

*Sue comes down to the ring, and sits down at a desk Lisa had set up in the middle of the ring for her talk show.*

Lisa: Well, my first student. Poojah Rajeesh. (**This is not meant to be racist in any way. Poojah was the name of a girl I went to Elementary School with, who was really tiny, but was the only bass player in the orchestra. And the Rajeesh name is from Raj from the Big Bang Theory. Just saying, Sue looks Indian because she had the Bindi on her head, and I don't know anyone but Indians who wear that. Again, not meant to be racist).**

Sue: Call me Sue! Only my family can call me that.

Lisa: Whatever. So, as any fan of Fairy Tail knows, you have problems discerning colors. I do not know whether you are color blind, or just plain stupid, but, I am here to help.

Sue: Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

Lisa: Really? You called a blue cat red, and Natsu's pink hair green **(This is from a fanfiction I read. I forgot what it was called, but I thought that that part was really funny. I was looking for a Boze and Sue couple fic other than mine and I found that instead, but it wasn't bad)**. But, like I said, I am going to help you. *Lisa pulls some colored plots out of her purse, and shows a blue one to Sue* what color is this?

Sue: It's red, dumbass!

Lisa: No! It is blue. *Lisa then shows her a green one* what color is this?

Sue: Obviously, it's pink.

Lisa: Once again, wrong. It is green. You are officially one of the biggest idiots I have ever met. And I lived with my father and the rest of my family, who made me the smart kid I am today.

Sue: And wow, I really care about what you said…said absolutely no one ever. I am going to kick your ass right now because you've been doing nothing but making fun of these people and me.

Sue grabs Lisa by the hair and throws her into the blackboard that Lisa had with her on her set. Sue then hit Lisa with the Hit and Run (Flying Superman Punch).

Andy: Wow that was actually pretty interesting. I almost regret calling her a ratings killer.

Naoko: I think that Sue went a little too far. She's just an eight year old girl.

Benson: Who's been nothing but a little bitch ever since she got here.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

Matt Striker: Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, the World Heavyweight Champion, Gourry. *Crowd both cheers and boos*

Matt Striker: Gourry, why did you do what you did in that tag team match on the last episode of the conjoined BTWF.

*Video replay shows Gourry slapping Bickslow after Bickslow tagged himself into the match and pinned Owen*

Gourry: Look, it's nothing he can understand, but I'm the champion, and I don't like upstart punks taking away my spotlight.

*Bickslow comes up from behind and throws Gourry into the wall and starts attacking him. Chris Drahmin and Mistral come in and try to control the situation.*

Chris: What the hell Bickslow! This is the first Intensity show and I will not tolerate this kind of action. If you want to fight Gourry, you'll have a non-title match with him tonight in the main event. Sound good?

*Bickslow looks at the fallen Gourry for a couple of seconds before nodding.*

(The Bromans theme song plays)

Announcer: The following contest is…

*That annoying noise that DJ Z makes with his turntables sounds*

DJ Yugi: Bow bow bow bow! All of you out here tonight, you are about to witness the next big thing in wrestling, now residing, along with me in New Jersey, Joey and Tristian, the Yugi-Bro Mans

Joey and Tristian went to the ring and DJ Yugi started doing his annoying thing. Joey goes into the rings and looks at the jobber, Eduardo McMillian (**I made him up**).

*Bell rings*

Joey throws Eduardo into the corner and punched him until the ref pulls him out of the corner. Joey then hits a dropkick after Eduardo gets out of the corner. Joey then shows off his muscles while Yugi plays with his turntables. Joey then picks Eduardo up and hits him with a backbreaker. Joey then hits a leg drop on Eduardo and pins him.

Ref: 1…2

Eduardo rolls his shoulder out and Joey starts punching him repeatedly in the head and scoop slams Eduardo to the ground. Joey then goes up to the 2nd rope and hits a diving fist drop. Joey then picks Eduardo up and hits a Bro-ken Dream (Final Cut) and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here are…

(More annoying sounds that DJ Z makes)

Yugi: Here is your winner, to absolutely nobody's surprise, representing the Yugi-Bro Mans, Joey! *Crowd boos*

Benson: We should have a rule about that stupid noise that DJ Yugi makes.

Andy: Yeah, but Joey still pulled off an impressive win.

*Commercial Break*

*Commercial Over*

*Bell rings*

(Patriot by Jim Johnston plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Langley Falls, Virginia, he is a real American, Stan Smith. *Crowd boos*

Naoko: Stan looking to get back on the winning side of things ever since he lost his US title in an amazing match with Shinji Ikari a couple of weeks ago.

Andy: Yeah, and beating the undefeated Zancrow tonight might just be the thing to help get Stan out of this rut.

(Addicted to Pain by Alterbridge plays)

Announcer: And his opponent accompanied by Ultear, from Tenrou Island, representing the Psychos from Hell, Zancrow. *Crowd cheers*

*Bell rings*

Stan immediately shoves Zancrow into a corner and hits repeated shoulder tackles in the corner and hits a belly to belly suplex. Stan then hits a regular suplex on him and rolls Zancrow around in an amateur wrestling style maneuver. Stan then tries to hit an Angle Slam (Wrestling Slam), but Zancrow drops from behind and throws Stan into the corner. Zancrow hits a running knee to Stan's head and hits Stan with a powerslam once Stan was out of the corner. Zancrow hit a standing shooting star press on Stan before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2.

Stan kicked out and Zancrow picked him up for a Penalty (Chokeslam), but Stan jumped behind Zancrow and hit a belly to back suplex on Zancrow. Stan then started stomping on Zancrow until the ref pulled him off. Stan started stomping on Zancrow again, and this time, hit him with a German suplex. Stan then puts his foot on Zancrow's face and wipes it. Stan then punches Zancrow in the head and a small cut opens up.

Naoko: Oh my God! He's been opened up!

Stan then boots Zancrow in the head and goes for the cover.

Ref: 1…2

Stan then keeps punching Zancrow until the ref checks to see if Zancrow wants to continue. Before Zancrow can say anything, Stan hits another boot to Zancrow's face and punched him in the face. Stan then goes up to the top rope and hits a moonsault. Stan then puts Zancrow in a side chinlock. Eventually, Zancrow hit a backpack stunner on Stan and went into the corner. When Stan got up, Zancrow hit a big boot, which stayed on Stan's chest, choking him in the process. Zancrow then threw Stan in the corner and punched him until Stan sat in the corner. Zancrow then hit a running senton on Stan while Stan was still sitting in the corner. Zancrow then hit a backbreaker and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Stan rolled his shoulder out and tried to crawl out of the ring. Zancrow tries to grab him, but Stan hits a hotshot on the rope and Stan tries to lock in the Ankle Lock, but Zancrow gets his hands on the ropes. Zancrow then boots Stan in the face, backing him off, but when Zancrow attempts a big boot, Stan goes into the corner. While the ref was pulling Zancrow off of Stan, he removed the turnbuckle pad. When Zancrow tried to hit a running body press, Stan moved out of the way, and Zancrow's head hit the turnbuckle, and Stan rolled him up.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, a Real American, Stan Smith. *Crowd boos*

Ultear grabs a microphone and goes right into Stan's face while Zancrow is being helped up by the ref.

Ultear: You know, Zancrow got a contract for an open challenge match at Hardcore Heaven. Why don't you bring your xenophobic, predictable, boring ass to Hardcore Heaven to fight Zancrow in a rematch?

Stan: You're on!

Zancrow turns Stan around and hits him with a Penalty (Chokeslam). Zancrow then poses with Ultear and stands on top of Stan.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

Announcer: The following contest is an 8 man tag team match, in the ring, the International Champion, Lyon, Fry, Duncan and Mr. Money in the Bank Kaworu. *Crowd boos*

(Black and White by Bleeding in Stereo plays)

Announcer: And his opponents, Kite, Jonah von Bruken, the US Champion Shinji Ikari, and Homer Simpson. *Crowd cheers*

Naoko: It was nice of Octane to let US Champion Shinji come to Intensity, even if it is for one night.

*Bell rings*

Homer starts off with Duncan, and tries to hit him, but Duncan backs into his corner and tags Lyon into the match. Lyon immediately goes after Homer, kicking him in the gut and punching him in the head. Lyon then tries to hit a clothesline, but Homer throws Lyon into his corner. Homer tags Kite into the match. Homer headbutts Lyon to the ground, and scoop slams Kite onto Lyon. Kite then hits a running senton on Lyon and goes for the cover.

Ref: 1…2

Lyon kicks out and tries to reach his corner, but Kite tags Jonah into the match and they hit a double dropkick on Lyon. Jonah then hits repeated European uppercuts until he goes into the corner. Jonah tags Kite back into the match and they hit a double suplex on Lyon. Kite then tries to hit the Data Drain (Celtic Cross), but Lyon elbows him in the back of the head and throws him into the steel post. Lyon stomps Kite into the corner and tags Kaworu into the match. Kaworu knees Kite in the gut repeatedly and hits a Russian Leg Sweep on Kite. Kaworu then tags Duncan into the match and they keep punching him to the floor until the ref warns Duncan to back off and Kaworu to stay in the corner. While he was, Fry chokes Kite with the ring ropes while Lyon boots him in the head. Duncan then goes for the pinfall.

Ref: 1…2

Kite kicks out and Duncan hits him with a jumping DDT. Duncan then tags Fry in and they stomp on him until the ref kicks Duncan out of the ring. Fry then locks Kite in a side headlock, and tries to make him tap by using his foot to squeeze his knee into the canvas. Kite punches Duncan in the gut and tries to hit a suplex, but Lyon tags himself into the match and clotheslines Kite in the back of the head. Lyon tries to put in a sleeper hold, but Kite hit a jawbreaker and goes into his corner. Kite tags Shinji into the match.

Andy: US Champion vs International champion in this 8 man tag team match.

Shinji hits two clotheslines, a wheel kick, a dropkick, and a standing corkscrew Moonsault. Shinji then goes up to the top rope for his Moonsault, but Lyon is able to elbow him in the back of the head, and hit a back suplex from the top rope. Lyon then picks him up, and goes for his Ice Pick (Reverse DDT), but Shinji hits a Pele kick on Lyon. Shinji was going to go back to the top rope, but Duncan hit a Bad Side (Zig Zag) on Shinji. Homer then went into the ring and hit a Hangover (KO Punch) on Duncan.

Kaworu then hit a Fallen Angel (Cross Arm Neckbreaker) on Homer and keeps booting his head until he left the ring. Kite then hits a Data Drain (Celtic Cross) on Kaworu, and Fry hit a Back to the Future (Sleeper Suplex) on Kite. Jonah then went into the ring and performed a Bruken Swing (Giant Swing) on Fry and threw him out of the ring. Lyon then tried to hit a big boot on Jonah, but Jonah popped him up and hit him with an uppercut, and Shinji went to the top rope and hit his Moonsault and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, Homer Simpson, Jonah von Bruken, Kite, and the US champion, Shinji. *Crowd cheers*

Benson: Well, that was a pretty good match.

Andy: Yeah, some good tag team match is just what we needed for this show.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

Announcer: The following contest is a six Diva tag team match. In the ring, accompanied by Ritsuko, Courtney, Amelia, and Natsumi, the Beautiful People.

(The Beautiful People's theme song plays)

Ritsuko: I just have one thing to say. The Beautiful People are going to be the most powerful group in this business. Asuka and Erza don't need to worry about them losing.

(Freak like Me by Halestorm plays)

Announcer: And her opponent, Haruko, Amazing Agent Luna, and Angol Mois. *Crowd cheers*

*Bell rings*

Mois goes after Amelia and throws her out of the ring, and hits a plancha out of the ring on Amelia. Mois then throws Amelia into the table and throws her back into the ring. Mois then goes to the top rope and attempts a senton, but Amelia rolls out of the way. Amelia ten starts punching Mois until she gets pulled off by the ref. Amelia tags in Natsumi and they hit a double suplex and a double elbow drop. Natsumi then hits a DDT on Mois ad goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Natsumi locks Mois in a Boston Crab and tags Courtney into the match. Courtney throws Angol into the corner turnbuckle and hits a running corner dropkick on Angol and starts stomping on her. When the ref gets distracted by arguing with her, Ritsuko starts choking Mois with the ring rope.

Benson: Hey, hey! Ref, look at what Ritsuko's doing!

Naoko: Hey, she didn't get caught, therefore, it's legal.

Courtney then kneed Mois' head while she was still on the ropes and went for the pinfall.

Ref: 1…2

Courtney then went for a powerbomb, but Mois rolled out of it and tagged in Luna. Luna clotheslined Courtney twice, clotheslined Natsumi and Amelia. Luna then hit a Moon Landing (Leg Lariat) on Courtney and hit a rolling leg drop on Courtney and tries to go for the pin, but Natsumi comes in the ring, and breaks up the count before it can happen. Mois gets in and hurricanranas Natsumi out of the ring, and hits a suicide dive on Natsumi. Amelia then hits a swinging neckbreaker on Mois before she could get back in the ring. Luna got distracted by the action outside the ring, and Courtney tried for a roll up.

Ref: 1…2

Luna kicked out and hit a huge roundhouse kick to Courtney's head.

Andy: Wow, Luna nearly decapitated Courtney with that kick to the head.

Naoko: Looks like all that secret agent training has really paid off.

Amelia then tried to go after Luna, Haruko came in and hit a scoop slam to the outside of the ring on Amelia, which made her land on Natsumi, Ritsuko, and Mois. Haruko then finished the job with a springboard 450 splash, which had her land on all of them. Luna then hit the Luna Eclipse (Hangman's Facebuster) on Courtney and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners….

(I Am Perfection by Cage9 plays)

Asuka, Alexis and Erza came into the ring, and attacked everyone involved in the match. Asuka then grabs a mic and pulls Ritsuko from the hair.

Asuka: Wow, you guys couldn't even win against this trash heap of opponents. You guys don't deserve to be called Beautiful People. Alexis and Erza are all I'll need for my match against Rei at Hardcore Heaven.

Asuka was about to hit Ritsuko with the microphone, but Rei took Asuka's feet from under her and threw Asuka into the steel steps. Rei then took Asuka's Diva's Championship and posed with it on the top rope while the former members of the Beautiful People look in in apathy and Ritsuko actually has a little bit of a smile on her face.

Benson: Wow, what an emphatic statement by Rei, who we haven't seen since that traumatic experience that Kaworu caused a couple of weeks back.

Naoko: Yeah, she seems ready for action. And she's going to get it at Hardcore Heaven.

Andy: Up next, it's our main event, the World Heavyweight Champion Gourry vs one of the contestants inside Hell in a Cell Bickslow.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

(Addicted to Pain by Alterbridge plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Evergreen, from Magnolia, Bickslow. *Crowd cheers*

(If You Can't Hang by Sleeping with Sirens plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, the World Heavyweight Champion, Gourry. *Crowd boos and chants You Suck Dick*

Bickslow takes the mic from the announcer and gets into Gourry's face and takes the World Heavyweight title belt.

Bickslow: Dude, you didn't announce him correctly. You should've said "the former world heavyweight champion, Gourry". Because at Hardcore Heaven, I will become the new world heavyweight champion.

Benson: Man, Bickslow just creating tension between him and the World /heavyweight Championship.

Gourry slaps Bickslow in the face and punches Bickslow in the head and tackles him into the corner. Gourry tries to hit a corner flying elbow, but Bickslow hits a Bickslow Buster (Spinebuster) on Gourry, but he rolls out of the ring. Bickslow then gets out of the ring to throw Gourry back, but Gourry rakes his eyes and tries to run away. Evergreen blocks Gourry's path and Bickslow throws him into the steel stapes then back into the ring for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Bickslow then throws Gourry into the corner and hits a running body avalanche on Gourry before hitting a suplex slam on Gourry. Bickslow then went for a Bickslow Bomb (Sitout Powerbomb), but Gourry wiggled out of it, kicked Bickslow in the gut, and hit a corkscrew neckbreaker. Gourry then hit repeated running leg drops on Bickslow and put him in headscissors. Bickslow fought out, but Gourry hit him with a big boot and went for the cover.

Ref: 1…2

Bickslow kicked out and Gourry kicks him in the face. Gourry goes up to the top rope, attempting his diving headbutt, but Bickslow lands a hard right to Gourry's face.

Andy: Wow, what a punch to the face by Bickslow.

Naoko: I'm surprised Gourry isn't knocked out by now.

Bickslow then keeps punching Gourry in the gut and tries for a superplex, but Gourry pushes him to the canvas below and hits a diving headbutt on Bickslow. Gourry shakes off some pain in his arm and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Bickslow kicks out and Gourry starts arguing with the ref.

Benson: Did you notice how Gourry started favoring his left arm after coming down with that diving headbutt.

Andy: Yeah well, that move is dangerous. That move cost Chris Benoit his life, paralyzed the Dynamite Kid, and probably injured Daniel Bryan.

Gourry then picked up Bickslow, attempting a Gourry Bomb (Gory Bomb), but Bickslow got out of it and hit Gourry with a spear to his back. Bickslow attempted a Bickslow Bomb (Sitout Powerbomb) again, but Gourry hit a low blow on Bickslow n front of the ref, and got disqualified.

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, your winner as a result of a disqualification, Bickslow. *Crowd cheers*

Gourry throws Bickslow out of the ring and repeatedly bashes his head into the announce table and throws him into the steel steps. Gourry then picks Bickslow up for a Gourry Bomb (Gory Bomb) through the announce table.

Benson: Well, there goes our announce table.

Andy: Gourry has really changed this past month, and not in a god way.

Naoko: And what a first episode of Intensity. See you next week.

**Results:**

Gray Fullbuster (W/Juvia) def. Boze (w/Sue) via submission

Bobobo def. Rodolfo via pinfall

Sue is on Lisa Simpson's "Lisa's Classroom"

Joey (w/Yugi and Tristian) def. Edwardo McMillian

Stan Smith def. Zancrow (w/Ultear)

Homer, Kite, Shinji and Jonah von Bruken def. Duncan, Kaworu, Lyon, and Fry via pinfall

Haruko, Amazing Agent Luna, and Angol Mois def. Natsumi, Courtney, and Amelia (w/Ritsuko) via pinfall

Bickslow (w/Evergreen) def. Gourry via disqualification


	2. Intensity Week 4

BTWF Intensity Week 4 (Two days before PPV)

(Fight by Oleander plays as fireworks go off on the stage and the crowd cheers)

Andy: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to another exciting episode of BTWF Intensity. We are live in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, I'm Dr. Andy Collins, and I have two new broadcast partners; Scott Stanford, and Bob Belcher.

(Camera pans to Scott and Bob)

Bob: Thanks for the introduction, Andy. In only two days, we will be in the Hammerstein Ballroom for Hardcore Heaven. I can't wait, what about you, Scott?

Scott: Absolutely cannot wait. But tonight ladies and gentlemen, we have a good show for you tonight, as in our main event, Bickslow, Natsu, and Mordecai will team up to take on the team of the world champion, Gourry, Fuyuki, and Owen.

Andy: All 6 competitors in the main event Hell in a Cell match in one ring? This is going to get explosive!

(The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco plays)

Scott: And here comes the self proclaimed smartest person in the entire BTWF, and the crowd giving the little genius a piece of their mind.

(The crowd boos as Lisa gets a microphone and looks at the crowd with distaste)

Lisa: Well, it looks like if this crowd is full of brainless monkeys, I am scared of what the crowd is going to be like in that disgusting relic of a building called the Hammerstein Ballroom.

(The crowd boos louder)

Lisa: Excuse me! I'm not done. Despite being in this horrible state, I have some good news; a miracle has happened, as I found someone I can have an intelligent conversation with. Her name is Louise Belcher!

(Dirty Work by Halestorm plays as the crowd begins to boo)

(Louise comes out wearing that goth outfit she wore in "The Frond Files")

Bob: Wait! Louise is here?!

Scott: You didn't know this? You're son and other daughter are here too? How did you not know that Louise was here?

Bob: She didn't come to see me.

(Louise shakes Lisa's hand and Lisa hands Louise a microphone)

Louise: Wow, I've been out here for 10 seconds, and I can already tell that me and Lisa are smarter than all of you!

(The crowd boos louder and some of them give the two middle fingers)

Louise: Classy. Now, tonight, me and my new BFF, Lisa, are going up against Tori Meadows and Angol Mois. And just like Stan is going to make short work of Yuma, we're going to make short work of those two nobodies!

(Louise hands Lisa the microphone)

Lisa: You're welcome!

(Natalya's theme song plays)

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Lisa Simpson and Louise Belcher. *Crowd boos as Lisa and Louise taunt on the ropes*

Tony Chimel: And their opponents, Tori Meadows and Angol Mois. *Crowd cheers*

Scott: Well, looks like we have a tag team match to get this episode of Intensity started.

*Bell rings*

Lisa and Tori start the match. Lisa wants to do a test of strength, but when Tori attempts to grab Lisa's hand, Lisa kicks her in the gut and puts her in a headlock. Tori eventually fights out with a couple of punches to the gut and a scoop slam. Tori then drags Lisa into her corner and tags Angol in the match. Angol and Tori both kick one of Lisa's legs, and then both kick her head. Angol goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Lisa rolls her shoulder out, and Angol puts Lisa in an armlock. Lisa then elbows Angol in the face a couple of times and goes to tag Louise into the match. Louise runs at Angol, but she gives Louise an arm drag, and puts her in an armlock. Louise then tries to elbow Angol in the face, but then Angol sends Louise face first into the turnbuckle, and starts punching her until the ref pulls her off. When Angol goes back into the corner, Louise kicks her in the gut and tries to roll her up.

Ref: 1…

Angol kicks out and Louise then boots her in the head and tags in Lisa. Louise holds Angol's arms behind her back, and Lisa delivers punches and chops until the ref tells Louise to get out of the ring. Lisa then hits a neckbreaker on Angol and hits a couple of knee drops to the head. Lisa then goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Angol kicks out and Lisa holds on to one of Angol's legs, and drags her to the corner Louise is at. Louise then tags herself in and hits a leg drop to the back of Angol's head.

Scott: Well Bob, your daughter seems to be working well with Lisa

Bob: Well, she did learn from the best.

Andy: Whatever you say, Bob.

While the announce team was talking, Louise had Angol in a leglock. Angol punches Louise in the face a couple of times, but Louise shoves her face first into the canvas. Louise then reapplies the leglock, but this time, Angol is able to drag herself into her corner and tag Tori into the match. Tori hits a leg drop on Louise, forcing her to let go of Angol. Tori hits 2 clotheslines, a kick to the gut, and a saito suplex.

Scott: Tori now, like a house of fire!

Andy: Yeah, the complexion of this match has changed.

Tori then hits an elbow drop on Louise and tries to go for the pin, but Louise rolls her way to the ropes. Tori tries to get Louise, but Louise kicks her in the knee and in the face. Louise then tries to put Tori into the Louise Lock (Walls of Jericho), but Tori counters it into the Sharpshooter.

Bob: Oh my God! Louise is in the Sharpshooter, one of the most devastating submission holds in all of wrestling

Scott: The same move that won Bret Hart all those WWE titles.

Louise tries to drag herself to the ropes, but Tori pulls her and Louise back to the center of the ring. Lisa then clotheslines Tori in the back of the head and starts stomping on her, but Angol intervenes by hitting a single leg running dropkick to Lisa, which sends her out of the ring. Angol then follows Lisa out of the ring, which allows Lisa to poke Angol in the eye and hit a Quick Thinking (Codebreaker) on her. Lisa then goes into the ring and hits the Quick Thinking on Tori before the ref kicks her out of the ring.

Andy: Oh man! Tori is prone in the ring, and Angol is prone outside of the ring.

Louise then looks at Lisa and smiles before going to the top rope. Louise then hits the Louise Splash (Lo Down Frog Splash) on Tori and goes for the pin. Lisa then goes on the outside and throws Angol into the ring post to make sure she can't break the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: Here are your winners, Lisa Simpson and Louise Belcher. (Crowd boos while Lisa and Louise celebrate).

Bob: Well, my daughter had a successful debut. I can only hope for the same thing for Gene and Tina.

Scott: Don't worry, Bob, I'm sure they won't disappoint.

Bob: Thanks Scott.

*Commercial break*

_There will be blood_

(Footage of Shinji and Duncan with blood pouring out of cuts on their heads)

_There will be broken bones_

(Footage of Zoey covered in bandages)

_There will be pain_

(Footage of Jonah in Stan's Patriot Lock (Ankle Lock))

_This…is…Hardcore Heaven_

*Commercial over*

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: The following contest is a fatal 4 way match

(Legacy theme song plays)

Tony Chimel: Introducing first, accompanied by Rouge, from Magnolia, representing the Legacy, Sting. (Crowd boos)

Andy: Now, we have a fatal 4 way with each of the 4 known teams to compete in the battle royal at Hardcore Heaven.

Scott: Absolutely. If you saw our post, there will be a tag team battle royal with two mystery teams to determine the new #1 contenders for the BTWF tag team championships.

(Broman's Theme plays)

(Tony Chimel attempts to introduce the Yu Gi Bromans, but Yugi beats him to the punch)

DJ Yugi: And their opponents, from the superior state of New Jersey representing the future tag team champs, the Yu-Gi-Bromans, Joey Wheeler. (Crowd boos even louder as Tristian, Joey, and Yugi do a triple fist bump).

(Here's to the Zeros by Marianas Trench plays)

Tony Chimel: And their opponent, accompanied by Yuka, Toby. (Crowd cheers)

(The Curse by Disturbed plays)

Tony Chimel: And lastly, accompanied by Kensuke, from Tokyo, Japan, Touji. (Crowd cheers)

*Bell rings*

Toby hears the bell, and like Festus, goes on a rampage, and takes down Sting, Joey, and Touji with clotheslines, shoulder tackles, and body blocks. Toby then goes after Joey, and punches him multiple times in the corner, and then throws him halfway across the ring. Touji tries to hit Toby with a leaping clothesline, but Toby counters into a belly to belly suplex. Sting then springboards off the 2nd rope, and hits a Stinger (Beautiful Disaster Kick) on Toby and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Toby pushes Sting out of the ring, and Joey takes advantage of this by giving Toby a chop block and dropping elbows on his legs. Joey then hits a leg drop on Toby. Touji then goes on the top rope, but Joey sees him and pushed Touji to the outside. Joey goes back to Toby, and does some more damage to the legs by stomping on it. Joey then applies a figure 4 leglock, but Sting breaks it up and goes right after Toby with punches to the face. When Sting gets up, Joey rolls Sting up with a school boy.

Ref: 1…2

Toby breaks it up and tries to throw Sting to the outside , but this time, Sting springboards on the 2nd rope again and attempts a Stinger, but Toby counters it into a powerbomb. Before Toby can go for the pin, however, Joey hits a back suplex on Toby and then goes back on the outside and throws Touji into the steel post. Sting then hits multiple knee drops on Toby and tries to go for an Alabama Slam, but is unable to lift Toby, and Toby counters it into a back body drop. Joey then comes from behind again and rolls up Toby.

Ref: 1…2

Toby kicks out before kneeing Joey in the gut. He then puts Joey in a bench press, and throws him onto the rest of the Yu Gi Bromans (Tristian and Yugi). Toby then hits a big boot onto Sting and tries to go for a Toby Pole (Gallows Pole), but Touji comes back to the ring and starts punching both Toby and Sting. Sting, however counters one of Touji's punches into a kick to the gut, and then hits Touji with a shot to the throat. Sting then attempts a DDT, but Touji just throws him in the corner. Toby tries to go after Sting and Touji, but is pulled out of the ring by the Yu Gi Bromans.

Andy: And now the Yu Gi Bromans getting involved.

Bob: Well, Toby brought it upon himself by attacking them by using Joey as a weapon.

The trio then starts punching and kicking Toby until he is on the ground. Yugi then grabs the top of the steel steps and gives it to Joey and Tristian. Before Yugi can do anything else, Yuka comes from the top rope and hits a crossbody on Yugi and tries to stop Tristian and Joey, but they outnumbered him and threw Yuka into the steel steps. Rouge then sneaks behind Touji and hits a Nightmare Street (Dream Street) on him, but Kensuke then gets into a fistfight with Rouge and both of them leave the ring.

Scott: Well, everyone from these teams trying to interfere.

Bob: Well, they are interfering, Scott. Rouge laid out Touji, The Yu Gi Bromans laid out Toby and Yuka, and Rouge and Kensuke are fighting on the outside.

Sting then goes up to the top rope and hits a moonsault on Tristian and Joey, and then gets up a couple of seconds later and heads to the ring.

Scott: Wow! That moonsault was hit with amazing precision.

Sting then goes back into the ring and hits a Stingray (Cross Rhodes) on Touji and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: Here is your winner, representing the Legacy, Sting. *Crowd boos*

Andy: Sting hearing it from these fans, but he did pick up momentum.

Bob: Momentum is a little more important than being liked.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial ends*

Matt Striker: I'm here backstage with the team of Bickslow, Natsu, and Mordecai. *Crowd cheers as the camera pans on each of them*

Matt Striker: Gentleman, tonight you're partners, but in just two nights, you will be in the Hell in a Cell structure for the BTWF Championship. Will this affect your performance as a team?

Natsu: No, because we all respect each other's abilities, and know that we each deserve the BTWF Championship.

Bickslow: Yeah, and plus we have a bone to pick with each of our opponents tonight. I'm gonna rip Gourry a new one, first. Then, Natsu is going to beat that little nerd, Fuyuki. And for the grand finale, Mordecai is going to beat a few pounds off of that fat turd, Owen.

Matt: Well, what are your strategies going into Hardcore Heaven?

Mordecai: We are going to make sure one of us becomes the BTWF championship, and make sure Fuyuki, Gourry, and Owen don't walk out with it.

Bickslow: Even if it means we have to make sure they don't walk out of the Hammerstein Ballroom. Let's go.

(Mordecai, Natsu, and Bickslow leave as the camera pans back to the announce team)

Scott: Well my friends, strong words from the team of Natsu, Bickslow, and Mordecai.

Bob: You know what they say Scott, actions speak louder than words.

(I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal by Jim Johnston plays)

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: The following women's match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, Rei Ayanami (crowd cheers loudly)

Andy: Here comes the #1 contender for the Diva's title.

Bob: Tonight, she takes on Erza Scarlet of the Beautiful People, who will no doubt be in Asuka's corner along with Alexis Rhodes.

(I Am Perfection by Cage9 plays)

Tony Chimel: And her opponent, from Magnolia, accompanied by Diva's Champion Asuka and Alexis Rhodes, representing the Beautiful People, Erza Scarlet. (Crowd boos)

*Bell rings*

Rei gets up in Erza's face and kicks her in the knee. Rei then locks in a headlock and manages to get Erza down to one knee. Erza then pushes Rei into the ropes and when she tries to hit a clothesline on Rei, Rei ducks and hits Erza with a gutter punch. Rei then pushes Erza into the corner and delivers knife edge chops to the chest. Rei then gets Erza in an arm drag position and delivers a hurricanrana after springboarding from the ropes.

Scott: Rei pulling out something from the old Guerrero playbook

When Rei tried to go for the pin, Alexis and Asuka got on the apron and distracted Rei long enough for Erza to hit a Sword's Edge Clothesline (Meat Hook Clothesline). Erza then huts a body splash on Rei's back and picks her up. Erza then hits a big boot to Rei's face and mounts Rei. After mounting Rei, Erza punches Rei in the face until the ref pulls Erza off. While the ref is distracted with Erza, Alexis removes the pad on her knee and hits Rei in the face with it before Erza pulls Rei closer to the center of the ring for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Scott: Even with the cheating on Alexis' part, Rei still manages to kick out.

Bob: You know what they say, Scott; "It's not cheating if you don't get caught".

Erza then throws Rei into the corner and punches her in the stomach until the ref pulls her off. Erza then hits Rei with repeated shoulder blocks before irish whipping her hard into another corner. Erza then picks Rei up, but Rei counters into a sitout jawbreaker, and Erza goes down to one knee.

Andy: What a counter by Rei.

Rei then gets up, hits a couple of clotheslines, hits a dropkick, and a tiger bomb on Erza. Rei then goes to the apron and hits a Hilo on Erza. Rei then locks Erza in the Lasso From El Paso. Erza moves towards the ropes, and Alexis and Asuka pull her out of the ring. Rei, seeing that the Beautiful People had gotten Erza out of the ring, goes up to the top rope and waits for them to turn around.

Scott: What's Rei have planned here?

Bob: Whatever it is, it can't be good, I guarantee that.

Rei then leaps from the top rope and hits a crossbody on all three of the Beautiful People. Rei then throws Erza back into the ring, sets her up for the Three Amigas, and hits it. Rei then picks Erza up a second time, and this time, hits a brainbuster. Rei then goes up to the top rope, salutes Eddie, hits a frog splash, and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: Here is your winner, Rei Ayanami (crowd cheers)

Scott: Rei picking up the victory after diving on all of the Beautiful People

Bob: She will have hell to pay, I guarantee it.

As Rei celebrates her win, Erza gets back up and hits Rei with another Sword's Edge clothesline. Alexis and Asuka get into the ring and all three start attacking Rei. Asuka then goes outside of the ring while Erza and Alexis hold Rei's arms behind her back, and Asuka brings a steel chair out. Asuka then shoves the Diva's title in Rei's face, grabs the chair, and hits Rei on the head with it.

Andy: Oh my God! Right o the head with that steel chair.

Bob: I told you Rei would have hell to pay.

Asuka then hits Rei in the back and stomach with the chair, and sets it up in a sitting position. Asuka then hits Rei with the Unprettier (Reverse Suplex) on the chair. Asuka then gets a microphone.

Asuka: You all see this? This is what happens when someone gets too close to the sun, and make no mistake about it, I am the sun of the Women's division. Rei, you may have heart, but heart doesn't win matches or titles. And come Hardcore Heaven, I'm going to make you regret ever deciding to mess with The Beautiful People.

(Crowd boos as The Beautiful People leave the ring)

Scott: Well, Asuka and the Beautiful People sent a message no doubt about that.

Andy: Well up next, we have Fry going up against one of the men he will fight in the TLC match at Hardcore Heaven, Jonah von Bruken.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

(Backstage, in the GM's office)

Chris: Man, Hardcore Heaven is only two days away! This is gonna get extreme.

*Someone knocks on the door*

Chris: It's open!

(Mr. Herriman, chairman of BTWF walks in)

Chris: Mr. Herriman, sir, what are you doing here?

Mr. Herriman: Chris, I've heard we are signed up to be in the 5th annual FWM Awards on May 15th.

Chris: Yeah, I confirmed it.

Mr. Herriman: As happy as I am, it won't help.

Chris: Excuse me, sir?

Mr. Herriman: It won't help. We are considered the minor leagues. We are not as well known as companies like CCW, AWE, Animated WWE, the list goes on. We are considered to be easy pickings. And I won't stand for it!

Chris: Well, I do have a plan. I've invited some other companies stars to make an appearance at Hardcore Heaven.

Mr. Herriman: Are you insane!? What the hell are you trying to pull!?

Chris: Relax sir, I have a plan, and it's all in these folders.

(Chris hands the folders to Mr. Herriman, and Mr. Herriman looks at the documents inside with raised eyebrows and his eyes nearly bulging out of his head)

Mr. Herriman: This is…genius…but it's so…diabolical and…insane. Will this work?

Chris: If nothing else, it will get us noticed.

(Back to the ring)

Andy: What could they be planning back there?

Bob: I don't know, but if it gets the BTWF noticed, I'm all for it.

(Get Up by Korn plays)

Tony Chimel: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from New York City, Fry. (Crowd gives a mixed reaction)

Bob: One of the competitors in the triple threat TLC match going up against another competitor in the TLC match, Jonah von Bruken.

(Everyone by Adema plays)

Tony Chimel: And his opponent, from Berlin, Germany, Jonah von Bruken (Crowd cheers)

*Bell rings*

Jonah and Fry start exchanging punches with Jonah taking advantage with a European uppercut. Jonah then hits Fry with a double foot stomp and throws him into the corner. When Jonah runs at Fry, Fry puts his knees up and hits a clothesline to the back of Jonah's head. Fry then stomps on Jonah until the ref pulls him off. Fry then picks Jonah up, but Jonah counters it into an uppercut and hits an Alpamare Waterslide on Fry. Fry then rolls out of the ring, and Jonah then attempts a suicide dive, but Fry gets out of the way.

Bob: Well that's what Jonah gets for going high risk

Scott: Absolutely, that was high risk and no reward.

Fry then thrws Jonah into the barricade, and into the steel steps before throwing him back into the ring. Fry then starts punching Jonah and doesn't top until the ref pulls him off. Fry then hit a baseent dropkick on Jonah and put Jonah in a chinlock. Jonah is able to throw Fry off of him, but Fry hits Jonah with a clothesline that sends him down and Fry tries to pin him.

Ref: 1...2

Jonah powers out and Fry picks him up to deliver a suplex. Fry then taunts that he will be the international champion, before turning his attention back to Jonah. Fry puts Jonah back into a chinlock, but Fry hits elbows to Jonah's face to prevent him from getting out of the submission. Fry then cranks back, but Jonah is able to slip out of his grasp. When Fry tries to hit a running clothesline, Jonah counters it into a Very European Uppercut.

Scott: Woah! The Very European Uppercut to Fry, probably knocking him into next week.

Andy: This gives Jonah time to collect himself.

Jonah then throws Fry into the corner and hits a running European uppercut, and repeates the process two times before picking Fry from the corner, and hits a poerbomb on Fry. Jonah the grabs both of Fry's legs and poses for the Giant Swing.

Bob: Looks like Fry's gonna go swinging

Before he could start the swing, Bender comes up to distract the referee, which allow Fry to low blow Jonah and roll him up.

Ref: 1...2...3

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: Here is your winner, Fry *Crowd boos*

Bender and Fry then start beating up Jonah and throw him out of the ring. Bender then goes to the outside and hits a Back Bender (Argentine Backbreaker) on Jonah. Fry then removes everything from the announce table.

Scott: Oh come on, guys! You've done enough!

Andy: We may want to gt out of here.

Bender and Fry then hit Jonah with the Beating from the Future (Powerbomb by Bender with a simaltanious Necbreaker by Fry) through the announce table. Fry then makes a motion saying that he will be champion.

Bob: Good for Fry, making a statement before the triple threat TLC match for the Interational title at Hardcore Heaven.

Scott: Well, Jonah might have something to say to his "statement" come Sunday.

*Commercial Break*

(A man with a hood on walks up to a dark lit room)

Man: This is the one night of the year where the BTWF rulebook is thrown out the window. This night, there are no rules.

*Behind the man, we see footage of Extreme moments, such as Kaworu throwing Shinji off of the ladder, Manny's beating of Eddy with a lead pipe, and Fuyuki beating Gourry to a bloody pulp wth the steel chair*

Man: These moments will pale in comparison to the carnage that will happen at Hardcore Heaven.

*The man then takes off his hood and reveals himself to be GM Chris Drahmin*

Chris: *With a smirk on his face* See you there.

*Commercial over*

Matt Striker: I'm standing here with Fry and Bender, who destroyed Jonah von Bruken out there. Why did you do it?

Fry: I have to show him that I am not going to be a pushover or a stepping tone this Sunday. I am going to be the new International Champion, and nbody is going to stop me!

*Lyon then comes up from behind and hits Bender from behind with the Internetional title*

Fry: The Hell?

Lyon: You won't be walking out of the Hammerstein Ballroom as champion. That honor belongs to me.

*Lyon walks off with the title around his waist while Fry checks on Bender*

*Promo*

Sherry: All you people know is the light. You come out when the sun is shining, you always take the easy way out, you believe that there is a savior out there. But, there is a darkness.

*4 frmale figures appear from behind*

Sherry: We are that Darkness. The thing that you fear, the thing you hide from, the thing that you aviod. But when we come, you will never be able to avoid the darkness. See you soon.

*Sherry laughs evily as the camera goes back to the announce team*

*Back to the ring*

Tony Chimel: The following contest is a 6 man ta team match, and it is scheduled for one fall.

(War by Sick Puppies plays)

Tony Chimel: Introducing first, Natsu Dragoneel, Mordecai, and Bickslow. *Crowd cheers loudly*

Bob: These guys seem to be the popular team here tonight, but these cheers aren't going to help them this Sunday.

Scott: Absoltely, these competitors will be in the dreaded Hell in a Cell enviorment so that they can become the World champion.

Andy: Well, they have to get through the challenge that is right in front of them tonight.

(If you Can't Hang by Sleeping with Sirens plays)

Tony Chimel: And their opponents, Fuyuki, Owen, and the BTWF Champion, Gourry. *Crowd boos*

Scott: This is going to be good. Seeing all these enemies in one place is sure to set some fireworks off.

Andy: You got that right, Scott.

*Bell rings*

Gourry and Bicslow start the match. They go after each other with punches and elbows until Gourry hits a knee to the midsection. Gourry then bounces off the rope, but Gourry countered with a back drop. Gourry then crawls to the corner before Bickslow could get him. Gourry then tagged in Owen. Owen and Bicklsow had a face to face confrontation before Owen slapped him in the face.

Scott: Oh! The disrespect of Owen!

Bob: Well, when you're a Goliath like Owen, you don't need to show respect to anyone.

Bickslow just had a sick smile on his face, and threw Owen out of the ring. Bickslow then charged at him with a spear through the middle rope. The crowd stood up and cheered Bickslow for the awesome move. Bickslow then punched Owen in the face before throwing him back into the ring. Bickslow tagged Mordecai into the match. Bickslow picked Owen up in a bearhug, and Mordecai jumped up an kicked Owen in the face, sending Owen crashing down into the canvas.

Andy: The teamwork shown by Bicklsow and Mordecai is a surprise, considering what they will be through this Sunday.

Mordecai then hits repeated leg rops on Owen and tries to go for the pin, but Fuyuki distracts Mordecai by leaving the apron. Owen then gets up and literally throws Mordecai into their corner, and tags in Fuyuki. Oen holds Mordecai's armms behind his back, allowing Fuyuki to punch Mordecai without concequence. Owen then gets back into his corner, and Fuyuki continues the assault on Mordecai by stomping on him until the referee puled him off. Fuyuki then hits a knee strike on Mordecai and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1...2

Mordecai kicked out and Fuyuki responded by shoving him back into the corner. Fuyuki tagged Gourry in, and they stomp Mordecai into the corner. Gourry then hit a scoop slam and then a running leg drop. Gourry then put a chinlock on Mordecai and drove his knee into Mordecai's spine. Mordecai elbowed Gourry in the face, but Gourry hit a neckbreaker to counter Mordecai's momentum. Gourry then goes for the pin, but puts his foot on the ropes tp try and increase the likliness of getting a three count.

Scott: Referee, Gourry's using the ropes!

Bob: If you don't get caught, it's not cheating.

Ref: 1...2..

Gourry started arguing with the referee. Gourry then tags Owen into the match. Owen then kicks Mordecai in the face, and then goes for a running splash. Mordecai, however, rolled out of the way, cusing Owen to fall onto the mat. Mordecai crawled to the corner and tagged in Natsu. Natsu hit a Rolling Fire (Rolling Thunder) on Owen before going to the corner and hit a split legged moonsault. Natsu then hit a spinning leg drop on Owen before going for the pin.

Ref: 1...2

Fuyuki pulled Natsu off of Owen and hit him with a one legged bulldog on him. Mordecai then hits a Whisper in the Wind on Fuyuki, which sens Fuyuki out of the ring. Gourry then threw Mordecai into the steel ring post, which sent him to the outside as well. Bickslow then goes after Gourry with a spear and punches him in the face, and doesn't stop until Owen gets up and kicks Bickslow in the gut. Owen then attempts a Gourdbuster, but Bickslow recovers and hits a boot to Owen's face, which sends him on the floor. Bickslow then runs over the ropes and hits a crossbody on everyone on the outside.

Bob: Wow! We've never seen flying from Bickslow

Andy: I wonder how this will effect his chances inside the Hell in a Cell structure.

Natsu then sees that Owen is down, and jumps up to the top rope. Natsu then hits a Five Star Dragon Splash (Five Star Frog Splash) on Owen and goes for the pinfall.

Ref: 1...2...3

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: Here are your winners, the team of Natsu Dragoneel, Bickslow, and Mordecai (Corwd cheers)

Gourry runs into the ring and clocks Mordecai in the back of the head with his title belt. Bickslow and Gourry then get into a fist fight that spills into the outside. Fuyuki then goes for a chair and attempts to hit Natsu, but Natsu dodges and kcis the chair right into the face of Fuyuki. Owen then hits a clothesline to the back of Natsu's head. Owen then grabs the chair, and continues to beat Natsu in the back with the chair, until Mordecai came back in the ring and hits a Twist of Fate on Owen.

Scott: Some last bits of action before Hardcore Heaven.

Bob: Will Gourry retain, or will we have a new champion? Goodnight everyone.


	3. Intensity (June Week 1)

BTWF Intensity (Friday, June Week 1)

*All female wrestlers are in the ring*

Tony Chimel: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the battle royal where the winner will win the World Knockouts title.

*Louise, Lisa, Hinata, Mikuni, Courtney, Natsumi, Amelia, Yukino, Lina, Haruko, Juvia and Sue are in the ring*

Bob: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a very important episode of BTWF Intensity. I'm Bob Belcher, along with Andy Collins and Scott Stanford. We are live here in Chicago, Illinois, and is this crowd going to get a treat or what?

Scott: This is going to be great, Bob. We will have a new World Champion and a new Women's champion by the time this month is over

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

Tony Chimel: And their opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, Rally Vincent. *Crowd cheers loudly*

(And the Horse He Rode on by Reluctant Hero plays)

Tony Chimel: And their opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, Madison. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

(I Come From Money by S-Preme plays)

*A BMW rolls into the arena, with its horn honking*

Tony Chimel: And finally, now residing in West Palm Beach, Florida, Lucy Heartfilia. *Crowd boos*

*Bell rings*

All the women immediately go after each other. Louise and Lisa work as a team and beat down Mikuni, while Yukino and Courtney are going at it. Yukino is able to punch Courtney and throw her out of the ring. Rally follows this up by throwing Amelia out of the ring. Sue goes on a rampage on Lucy from Hardcore Heaven. Madison then pulls Yukino by the hair and hits her head on the turnbuckles until Yukino can't move. Madison then uses this opportunity to throw Yukino out of the ring.

Andy: Already three eliminations. Yukino, Courtney, and Amelia are already gone.

Natsumi goes after Lisa with punches, but Louise kicks Mikuni down and hits Natsumi with a dropkick. Louise and Lisa then hit her with punches and kicks and they throw her out. Lucy is able to escape Sue by kicking her in the arm, and throwing her into the steel ring post. Lucy then goes after Haruko and the two trade punches and kicks. Juvia punches Hinata in the corner and goes to gloat, before Hinata hits a pele kick on Juvia and puts her in a suplex position, and tries to suplex her out of the ring, but Juvia is able to hold on. Juvia then brings Hinata to the apron and kicks Hinata in the gut, and attempts a DDT, but Hinata is able to throw her off the apron.

Bob: Now Juvia, and Natsumi are gone. Well, they had a good run.

Madison had been standing in the corner after eliminating Yukino. She saw a chance to strike, and used it to eliminate Haruko, and Lina. Madison then goes after a downed Mikuni, but she counters it into a jawbreaker and hits Madison with a snap suplex. Mikuni then bows and hits a leg drop before Lisa kicked her in the shin and started punching her in the face. Louise tried to pick Madison up, but Madison threw her into Sue. Sue caught Louise in a teardrop suplex. Sue then hit several uppercuts to Louise's throat before throwing her over the top rope, but Louise managed to hang on. When Sue went to get her, Louise hit her with a hotshot on the ropes, and went to the top rope. Before she could do anything, Sue hit her with a Superman punch, causing her to fall.

Scott: There goes your daughter, Bob.

Bob: Yeah, she along with Haruko and Lina are gone.

Lisa picks up Mikuni and attempts to throw her out of the ring, but Mikuni counters it into a Director's Cut. Sue then comes back into the match, and hits a Superman Punch on Hinata and throws her out of the ring. Sue then goes after Lisa with punches and hits her with a spear. Sue then throws Lisa out of the ring. Sue then goes after Rally with uppercuts, but Rally hits a high kick on Sue, which Lucy takes advantage of and hits a superkick on her. While Rally is in the corner, Lucy hits her with an enziguri, and uses it to clothesline her out of the ring.

Sue, Mikuni, and Lucy are the only ones left in the ring. Lucy hits Mikuni with a kick to the leg, and gives Sue a punch to the face before Mikuni gets back up and hits Lucy with a spinning Neckbreaker. Sue then hits Mikuni with a spear, and throws her out of the ring. Lucy then sneaks up from behind Sue and throws her out of the ring.

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: Here is your winner, and the new World Knockouts Champion, Lucy Heartfilia. *Crowd boos*

Bob: Well, Lucy seized the opportunity, and she is walking out of here the new World Knockouts Champion.

Scott: I don't like the way she did it, but you can't argue with success.

Lucy then asks for a microphone and puts the World Knockouts title on her shoulder.

Lucy: Listen up, all you peasants. You have just witnessed me winning my place as the princess of the Intensity Knockout's division. All of you are my subjects, whether you like it or not. I may have beaten a ring full of the 99% to get this title, but it is in the hands of a woman who personifies what it means to be a knockout. I mean, I can knock you out in more ways than one.

Andy: Not very modest is she?

Bob: Why should she be modest? She's the World Knockouts Champion.

*Crowd chants "Shut the Fuck up"*

Lucy: When I started out here, I became one of you peasants, and I felt disgusting every minute I was doing it. Especially when I had to drive my expensive BMW through these slums you call Chicago. *Crowd boos* I am a princess. I am the 1%. I am better than every single member of that locker room, and the record books will prove it when it shows that I beat every single one of them here tonight!

(Memory by Rev Theory plays)

Andy: Hey, it's Luna!

Bob: What does she think she's doing, interrupting the champion?

Luna comes into the ring, and just looks at Lucy. Lucy starts yelling at Luna, while holding up the title. Luna just looks at Lucy, and hits her with a high kick, flooring her. Luna then takes the World Knockout's Title, and hold it above her head.

Bob: She just made an enemy of Lucy, and she is going to regret it.

Andy: Does Lucy have you on her payroll or something?

Scott: Well, before we go to commercial break, I just want to send a shout out to Marianas Trench for the song "This Means War", which is one of the themes for Warzone.

Bob: We also have to thank Fall Out Boy and Big Sean for "The Mighty Fall", which is the other theme song for Warzone.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: The following contest is a tag team match, scheduled for one fall.

(Bromans theme plays)

Tony Chimel: Introducing first…

Yugi: Bow bow bow bow! Introducing from the superior state of New Jersey, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, the Yu Gi Bromans. *Crowd boos*

Scott: Well, the Yu Gi Bromans feel confident going into this match.

Andy: You have to have confidence in yourself every time you get into that ring

(Here's to the Zeros by Marianas Trench plays)

Tony Chimel: And their opponents, from Magnolia, Toby and Yuka. *Crowd cheers*

Bob: Let's hope those two idiots can stand up to the Yu Gi Bromans.

*Bell rings*

Toby growls and hits Tristan with a big boot and Joey with a punch that sends him off the apron. Toby then throws Tristan into a corner, and starts unleashing punches on him until the ref pulls him off. Toby then hits a powerslam on Tristan followed by a knee drop. Toby then picks up Tristan and hits him with a scoop slam before tagging Yuka into the match. Yuka hits a dropkick to Tristan when he gets up and pins him.

Ref: 1…2

Tristan kicks out and Yuka hits him with a suplex. Yuka then attempts to go to the top rope, but Yugi gets up to distract the referee, and Joey throws Yuka off the top rope. Tristan then mounts Yuka and unleashes some punches to Yuka. Tristan then puts Yuka into his corner and tags Joey into the match, where they both Irish whip him into the turnbuckle. Joey then hits a leg drop to the back of Yuka's head before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Yuka kicks out, and Joey hits him with a dropkick to the back. Joey then knees Yuka repeatedly in the gut before putting Yuka in an abdominal stretch. Yuka was able to fight out of it by hitting Joey's leg, but Joey pulled him into a neckbreaker and then started choking him with the ropes. When the ref pulled Joey off of Yuka, Yugi kicked Yuka in the face, and Tristan did the same thing.

Scott: Ref! Turn around!

Andy: Those two just kicked Yuka right in the face!

Bob: Why not? You have to do anything you can to win.

Joey then pulled Yuka to the center of the ring to pin him.

Ref: 1…2

Yuka kicked out, and Joey dragged him to his corner and tagged Tristan into the match. Tristan hit a dropkick to Yuka's face, and then picked him up to hit him with an exploder suplex. Tristan then stomped on Yuka in the corner until the referee pulled him off. Tristan then tries to hit a running clothesline into the corner, but Yuka dodged it, and ran into his corner to tag Toby back into the match.

Scott: Business is about to pick up!

Toby hit Tristan with a big boot, and then picked up and hit him with a lawn dart that sent him into the turnbuckle. Then, Toby hit two corner clotheslines, and then a Samoan drop on Tristan. Toby then put Tristan in position for a gutbuster, but Yugi got onto the ring apron again and tried to distract Toby. Toby hit Yugi with a big boot, but Tristan was able to escape Toby. Tristan then runs at Toby, but not before Joey tags himself into the match.

Andy: Joey just tagged himself in, and I don't think that Toby saw it.

Toby was able to pick Tristan up again, but Joey hit Toby in the back of the leg with a kick, which caused Toby to buckle, and release Tristan. Tristan then picks Toby up, and Joey and Tristan hit him with the Bro-Down (Hart Attack). Tristan then kicks Yuka off of the ring apron, allowing Joey to go for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: Here are your…

Yugi: Here are your winners, o the surprise of nobody, Joey and Tristan, the Yu Gi Bromans. *Crowd boos*

Bob: The Yu Gi Bromans picking up a really good victory here tonight.

Andy: Even if they couldn't do it without cheating.

Scott: Well, up next, we have a match between the leader of the Believer movement, Spongebob, and Boze, who is coming off of an impressive victory last night against Gray.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

*In Chris' office*

The NWO, without Kite, is there. Chris looks solemn.

Chris: Look guys, we may not have had it made last night. We lost the battle royal, the cruiserweight title got burned, and Natsu lost his match, but look at the bright side; Marco, thanks to you guys, was able to bury that stupid Undertaker wannabe alive.

Marco: But what are we going to do about my title?

Chris: Don't worry, I had another one made just in case, and I'll present it to you later tonight. And, once Kite is all healed up, you 6 will be fighting 6 people chosen by Charlie at Warzone

*The NWO cheers at this and hi fives each other*

Chris: Yeah, and I have a new signee coming to fight Toffee at Warzone.

Double D: Is it…him?

*Chris nodded, and the rest of the group just laughs and celebrates along with their boss*

*Back to ringside*

Andy: Well, you heard our GM, two big matches for Warzone. Along with our main event.

Scott: That's right, Andy. We have the first match of a best of 5 series between Gourry and Bickslow in our main event. The winner of this series will win the BTWF World Heavyweight title.

(Berserk by Eminem plays)

Bob: But first, we have a match between Boze and Spongebob.

Tony Chimel: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Magnolia, Boze. *Crowd cheers*

(Bo Dallas theme song plays)

Tony Chimel: And his opponent, from the Bahamas, Spongebob Squarepants. *Crowd gives a mixed reaction*

Spongebob: Boze, I can see the look in your eyes. You have doubt that you can defeat me after the near neck breaking injury you received at Hardcore Heaven. I will not go easy on you, and use my defeat of you to make myself one step closer to becoming champion. Doing so will allow me to connect with these people, who need to learn to believe. And so do you, Boze. All you have to do is…

Boze interrupted him with a kick to the face. Boze then told the ref to start the match.

*Bell rings*

Boze picks Spongebob up, and starts chopping him with knife edge chops. Boze then irish whips Spongebob into the corner, and hits him with a corner clothesline before hitting him with a side slam. Boze then hits a dancing leg drop on Spongebob, which makes Spongebob leave the ring to recuperate. Boze then tries to follow after him, but Spongebob kicks the rope under Boze's leg, which causes him to fall down to the ringside area. Spongebob then throws him into the barricade before doing a victory lap.

Scott: A little too early for a celebration, don't you think?

Bob: Well, Boze isn't getting up, so why not?

Boze then gets up, but Spongebob throws him back into the ring and pins him.

Ref: 1…2

Spongebob then stomps on Boze before hitting him with a knee to the face. Spongebob then puts Boze in a headlock, but Boze is able to make it back to a vertical base. Spongebob then knees Boze in the face a couple of times before hitting a neckbreaker on him. Spongebob then hit a knee drop on Boze before putting him in a headlock again. Boze tries to go to the ropes, but Spongebob starts punching him in the face. Spongebob then hits a powerslam on Boze and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Spongebob then attempts a clothesline, but Boze counters it into a sitout spinebuster. Boze then picks Spongebob up, and throws him into the corner, but Spongebob ducks out of the ring. Boze then runs through the ropes, and hits Spongebob with a suicide dive. Boze then throws Spongebob into the ring, and goes up to the top rope. Boze then hits a Houston Hangover on Spongebob, and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: Here is your winner, Boze. *Crowd cheers*

Bob: What an impressive win by Boze!

Scott: He's on a role!

Boze starts celebrating in the ring, before the entire arena turns orange, and the Titantron turns to a church like building, and Huey Freeman is standing back behind a podium.

Huey: All of you are living a lie. I know the truth that you sheep absorb like the sponges you are. When I arrive at Intensity, I will show you all the truth.

The arena then turns back to normal, and the crowd is booing.

Scott: Well, that's a way to make an entrance.

Andy: Well, at least we'll have more faces and more excitement for Intensity.

Bob: Well up next, we have our Chairman, Chris Drahmin coming to present Marco the new Cruiserweight title, celebrate the burial of Typhoon, and to make a few announcements regarding the feud between BTWF and TWAE.

*Commercial Break*

*Commercial Over*

(Resistant to Resilience by Reluctant Hero plays)

Chris comes out with a smile, despite all that happened at Severe Storms.

Andy: Why is he so happy?

Bob: Isn't it obvious, Mr. Psychologist? He has a plan.

Chris: Well, Severe Storms didn't work out the way I intended. Natsu barley lost his match against Nick Wilde or whatever the fuck that idiot's name is, the NWO lost the tag team battle royal, Kite was injured by two dinosaurs with no balls, and Casey Jones destroyed the Cruiserweight title.

*Crowd boos*

Chris: But, there was some good that came out of this. For one thing, Marco and the NWO buried that stupid idiot Typhoon alive. Then, I issued a challenge for Charlie to find whatever losers he could to take on my NWO at Warzone, and a challenge for Toffee to face a new member of the BTWF roster in a match at Warzone as well, and he accepted. But, the most important thing is that we now know that the Pines family apparently has no balls!

Scott: That is a huge accusation

Bob: Well, let's see where he's going with this.

Chris: I mean, I issue them a challenge to be two of the six men on Charlie's team, and they back out. Then, the Legacy issues them a challenge for Octane, and they haven't heard anything back from them. So, those two old men who've traveled across different dimensions are afraid of my wrestlers. I'm actually not surprised considering that the NWO put Dipper in the hospital. Speaking of the NWO, let's bring them out right now.

(We are One by 12 Stones plays)

Marco, Double D, Sheldon, Naruto, and Finn come out through the crowd while the crowd cheers loudly for them. Then, they come into the ring and shake the boss' hand.

Chris: Now Marco, I realize that your Cruiserweight title was a casualty of our trip to that cesspool known as TWAE. But, I took some extra precautions, and had a new title made for you. It's under this tarp.

(Face to the Floor by Chevelle plays)

Yuma comes out, just as Chris was going to unveil and give Marco the cruiserweight title.

Yuma: Woah, wait a minute! I think I'm owed a rematch for my Cruiserweight title, the one you stole from me. And, I want that rematch right now!

Marco was about to argue, but Chris looked amused rather than annoyed.

Chris: You know something that sounds like a great idea. Right now, Marco vs. Yuma for the Cruiserweight title. Let's get a ref out here and have a match!

Bob: Well, it looks like we're about to have a match.

Andy: And after this short commercial break we'll return to the action.

*Commercial break*

Naruto and Sheldon look like there in the middle of a battlefield with soldier gear on.

Sheldon: 'Let's go out for a walk in the country' you said, 'it'll be fun' you said.

Naruto: Hey man, relax. Besides, we're the World tag champs and members of the NWO. We're invincible. *Naruto then pulls out a grenade, pulls out the metal part, and is about to throw it before Sheldon stops him.

Sheldon: Give me that! We're not that invincible.

Naruto: Man, it's just a commercial. That grenade is just a prop. We're fine.

Sheldon: Oh yeah *Sheldon then throws the grenade to his side, causing a worker to blow up, and Sheldon and Naruto to leave the room awkwardly*

Voice over guy: Come join the war at BTWF Warzone!

*Commercial over*

*Bell rings*

Yuma and Marco are in the ring while Chris and the NWO are watching at ringside.

Scott: Well, ladies and gentlemen, we are underway with our cruiserweight title match.

Marco starts right out of the gate by kicking Yuma in the gut, and then throwing him into the corner to stomp on him some more. March then hits a Hardy-ac Arrest on Yuma before throwing him to the center of the ring. Yuma responded by hitting Marco with a couple of punches to the face before performing a drop toe hold on Marco before hitting him with a leg drop to the back of the head. Yuma then went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Yuma then picked Marco up, and hit him with a spinkick to the gut. Yuma then attempted a running dropkick, but Marco countered it into a side slam. Marco then went to the apron, and waited for Yuma to get up. When he did, Marco hit Yuma with a springboard dropkick to the back of the head.

Bob: Damn, that was a destructive move by Marco.

Scott: I wonder if Yuma's neck is OK.

Marco then mounts Yuma and punches him in the face until the ref pulls him off, causing Yuma to bleed. Marco then kicked Yuma in the face before hitting a double leg drop on Yuma's midsection. Marco then put Yuma in a reverse chinlock, but Yuma fought out of it with some punches to the face, and a kick to the head. Yuma then ran at Marco, but Marco countered it into a dropkick before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Marco then attempted to lock in a Boston Crab, but Yuma pushed him off. Yuma then hit two clotheslines, a snapmare a kick to the back, and then a pumphandle gutbuster. Yuma then goes to the top rope, and dives to hit a Utopian Elbow Drop (Randy Savage elbow drop), but Marco countered by putting his knees up. Marco then hit a Jumping DDT on Yuma and pinned him.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Tony Chimel: Here is your winner, and still the Cruiserweight champion, representing the NWO, Marco Diaz. *Crowd cheers*

Chris and the rest of the NWO come into the ring, and Chris gives Marco the Cruiserweight title. Finn then takes Yuma and throws him out of the ring.

Andy: Well, I guess they have enemies in the BTWF as well as the TWAE.

Bob: Well, up next, we have our first match in the best of 5 series between Bickslow and Gourry to become the World Heavyweight Champion.

*Commercial break*

*Commercial over*

*Backstage*

Matt Striker: This is Matt Striker here, and with me is the new BTWF Knockout's champion, Lucy Heartfilia. *Crowd boos*

Matt: Now Lucy, after you won a battle royal to win this new title, you were kicked in the head by Luna Collins. Care to share your thoughts?

Lucy: My thoughts? She's jealous. She saw that I had won this title and was going to rule Intensity's women's division, and she came and ruined my moment. But rest assured, Matthew, I will have my revenge on that ninja cosplaying peasant.

Matt: Back to you at ringside.

*Back at ringside*

Scott: Well, we have the first of our best of 5 series right now!

(Addicted to Pain by Alter Bridge plays)

Tony: The following contest is…

Gourry comes from behind with a chair and hits Bickslow's back and head repeatedly with it. Gourry then throws Bickslow into the ringside barrier several times before throwing him into the steel ring post.

Andy: What the hell is Gourry doing?

Bob: Getting an edge over Bickslow, what does it look like?

Gourry then throws Bickslow into the ring and demands that the bell be rung.

*Bell rings*

Gourry then picks Bickslow up, and hits him with a Gourry Bomb before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Tony: Here is your winner, Gourry. *Crowd boos*

Gourry then grabs a microphone and stands on Bickslow's head.

Gourry: Hey Bickslow, I know you miss that moronic friend of yours, Zancrow. Don't worry. By the time this Best of 5 series is over, you can join him in the hospital, and you both can watch me become the World Heavyweight Champion.

Gourry then throws the microphone at Bickslow before leaving the ring and going backstage.


End file.
